


Another Year Older...

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-18
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Birthdays and other surprises.





	Another Year Older...

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Surprise" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Poor Faramir's been getting the worst from me lately, so I thought I'd let him have a little joy... not to mention sap. You've been warned. *grin* I see him as about fifteen or so here, by the way...

Faramir trudged back to his rooms. Bad enough his father had forgotten his birthday--though, sadly, it wasn't the first time--then he'd spent most of the day doing unpleasant tasks. At least he'd had a chance at the baths!

The door to his room swung open to reveal--candles? And oh, best of all...

"Boromir!" He flung himself into his brother's arms, grinning madly. His brother, braced against the onslaught, rocked back only slightly, and laughed.

"Happy birthday, little brother. Father may forget, but I never will."

"I love you, Boromir."

"And I you, little one. And I you."


End file.
